An Unexpected Turn of Events
by truelovesbite
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, and my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, was the love of my life. I thought we were headed down the path toward marriage and babies, but apparently he and I weren't on the same page.
1. Not What It Seems

**Hello! I've finally decided to post a new story. I PROMISE I will be better about updating than the last time I attempted this. I have tons of ideas floating around in my head for this story and I'm very excited about it. I don't have a beta reader, but I've triple-checked it, so hopefully I haven't made _too_ many mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Oh, and unfortunately, I don't own the Twilight Series. If I did, Robert Pattinson would be mine. Alllll miiiiiiine, muah ha ha... :)**

* * *

'Hi, you've reached Isabella Swan with Newton Publishing. I am not available to take your phone call right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day!'

'Um, hey Bella, it's Alice. I've been trying to reach you all day and I'm starting to get worried. You won't answer your cell and I've even tried texting and e-mailing. Please, please, PLEASE call me as soon as you can. I just want to make sure you're okay.'

5 missed calls on my cell, 10 text messages, and 2 e-mails. Oh, and then there were the numerous voicemails. I just didn't want to deal with people right now. Especially HIS sister. I just want to stay here in bed, in the dark, and sleep the world away. Two days ago, my life was wonderful and I was probably one of the happiest girls in the universe. My boyfriend, Edward, had called me and asked if I wanted to come over for dinner and told me he had something important he wanted to talk to me about. We had been together for 2 years, and we had briefly talked about marriage so naturally I thought he was going to propose. He had recently graduated from medical school and was looking around for a job and I was on the verge of getting a huge account at work. I work as an editor at Newton Publishing and my boss, Mike, saw great things in my future if I kept up the pace I was currently going at. It was going to take a lot of dedication on my part, and I couldn't have been more excited.

Imagine my surprise that, when I left that night, it was without a ring on my finger and without a boyfriend.

_**Flashback**_

_'Bella, I need to talk to you about something important,' he said as he grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but get a little giddy because I thought this was my big moment._

_'Of course, baby, what is it?' I looked at him expectantly, but he wouldn't look me in the eye._

_He sighed and let go of me and used that hand to run it through his hair, almost in a frustrated manner. 'I..I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. I'm moving to Chicago in two weeks.'_

_Huh?_

_'Okay...well, I can talk to Mike and see if there is a way for me to do my job from a remote location, or maybe there will be someplace in Chicago that he could recommend for me.' I would go wherever Edward went. He was the love of my life, and I couldn't imagine not being around him. I certainly didn't want to do the long distance thing. I would if I absolutely had to, but that would be so hard on both of us. Especially with him trying to get established as a physician._

_'No, Bella,' he almost growled out. 'I mean that I'm moving to Chicago. Not you.' As he said this, he stood up and walked across the room to the window and gazed out of it._

_'Wha...what? What are you talking about Edward? Of course I'm going wi-'_

_'Bella,' he interrupted. 'I can't find anything here for work and I was offered a great position that I really can't pass up.'_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was moving away. And he didn't want me to come with him?_

_'You...you don't want me to go with you? What are you talking about? I love you, Edward. This is not what I want.' I practically choked out. The tears were swimming in my eyes, threatening to fall._

_He turned his head toward me, but still couldn't meet my eyes. 'You need to stay here, Bella. I don't want you to come with me. I'm sorry, I just think this is for the best.' And with that, he turned his head again and continued to stare out the window._

_'Two years, Edward! Two fucking years, and that's all you can say to me? What the hell? I love you, and I thought you loved me and that we were going start a family . Obviously I was way off base and now I just feel like a complete idiot. Did you ever really love me, or was it all just because you didn't want to be alone?'_

_'I just don't need you as a distraction in my life. I have a life to start in Chicago and I'm going to be very busy. I won't have time for much other than work. I want to put all my focus into that right now. I don't need a relationship to dominate even more of my time,' he said, non-chalantly._

_I recoiled at his words. Did he not even care how hurtful he was being? If he didn't love me, he could have just said so and not led me on like this. For him to tell me that I would just be a distraction, and that he didn't want to take the time to be in a relationship was like a knife being stabbed into my heart and twisted for all its worth._

_'Well I'm sorry, Edward, that you think I'm a distraction. I guess when someone tells you that they love you, you kind of want to spend as much time with them as possible. I'm so fucking sorry if I ruined your life and took up too much of your time. I hope you have a nice life and find whatever the hell it is you're looking for,' I barely managed to choke out. With that, I grabbed my purse and left his apartment, slamming the front door as hard as I possibly could. I don't know what I was trying to prove by doing that, but it helped relieve some of my rage at him. I could no longer contain my tears and they were falling freely down my face. My vision was blurred and I had to stop in the stairwell and try and compose myself. I had to get home before I completely broke down. I just couldn't do it here where I could run the risk of him seeing me._

_I made it out to my car and managed to to get home safely, but when I walked in the door I sank down to the ground and dropped my head between my knees and completely lost it. I cried over the two years of my life that I would never get back. I cried over the hurtful things he said to me, and the life with him that I wouldn't have. I had dreamed of marrying him one day in the backyard of his parents' house and having his babies. Little bronze-headed, green-eyed, mini Edward's running all over the place. And I cried because I just didn't know what else to do._

**Present Day**

I hurt from laying in bed the past two days. My eyes burned from the seemingly constant flow of tears, and my nose was running. I decided to get up and at least shower. My stomach was growling too, so I figured I should probably eat something.

After I showered, I put on a clean pair of yoga pants and a matching tank and made my way into the kitchen. I guess I really didn't even care what I looked like at this point, though. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and didn't even bother with make-up. I didn't plan on leaving the house for the rest of my life anyway, so what did it matter?

I was in the middle of cooking some eggs when I heard a knock at the door. Okay, it was more like pounding than anything else.

'Bella! I know you're in there! I swear to God I will break down this fucking door if you don't open it right now!'

Annnnnndddddd that would be Rosalie. She and I have known each other for the past 10 years and we've been through just about everything together. She and her family moved to Seattle right before our freshman year of high school because her dad got a job as a marketing agent at one of the major firms here. She ended up sitting next to me in my first period Spanish class, and we ended up bonding over our lack of proper pronunciation and the rest is history.

Rosalie is the type of person that doesn't take crap from anyone. And that would include her 250 pound, tatted up boyfriend, Emmett. He scares the bejeezus out of most people, but Rosalie has actually made him cry. Once you get to really know Emmett, you find out that he's really just a big teddy bear and definitely the older brother I never had. He's the one that gave me my first, and last, tattoo. I have a large piece with magnolias that starts up by my chest and wraps around the left side of my torso and ends on my lower back. It took forever, and it hurt like hell but I absolutely love it, and wouldn't take it back for anything.

I decided I should probably let Rose in, because I really think she could break down the door like she threatened. I made my way over to the front door and opened it up to find Rose, Emmett, and Alice standing there with worried, well Rose looked pissed, looks on their faces. I couldn't help it and I completely broke down again. I was immediately swept up into Emmett's arms and I didn't realize how much I needed human contact until that moment. Like I said, totally the older brother I never had.

'Shh, baby girl, it's alright,' he said soothingly as he ran his hand up and down my back to comfort me. After a few seconds...okay, maybe a few minutes, he started to loosen his grip on me, and I realized that we had moved back away from the door a little because Rose and Alice were standing inside and my front door was closed. Probably a good thing so the entire hallway didn't witness my breakdown.

Emmett let go of me and stepped back. I wiped my eyes and said hello to them, and thanked Emmett for the hug, expressing how much I really needed that. Rose proceeded to ask me if I was okay, and all that shit. I told her I wasn't really even sure I could talk about it right now, so I walked back into the kitchen to get my eggs. And then I remembered that I left the stove on, and the eggs were just sitting in the pan. Burning. I turned off the burner, but it was too late. There was a wretched smell in my kitchen, and it made me cry. Again. 'Stupid, fucking eggs! Dammit!' I shouted. I threw the pan, with the eggs in it, into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen to find three sets of eyes staring at me like I was a starved lion about to devour them.

'Look, Bella, we are here to help you through this. I have no idea what actually happened, but we are here for you. We are your friends and we love you. You are going to make it through this and we're going to be there every step of the way,' Rose said, with conviction in her voice.

I decided I was going to have to tell them eventually, so I thought I might as well get it out now instead of having to bring it up later and opening up that wound again.

Where's the tequila when you need it?

* * *

**Sooo...good? Bad? What did you think? Let me know if I should continue this, or if I've failed. :) Until next time! **

** K  
**


	2. Headed East

After painfully dredging up my memories of a few days prior, Alice swept me up into a hug. Alice was such a sweetheart, and she's actually the reason Edward and I met. I had known Alice in college, and she sometimes mentioned her brother, but I never had the opportunity to meet him because he was so busy with school. Alice was having a bridal shower at her house a few years ago and Edward just happened to have stopped by to get a medical journal from their dad's office. I will never forget the moment I first laid eyes on him. Sure, I had seen pictures, but those didn't do justice to the six-foot-three man standing in front of me. He was lean, but he had muscles, which were quite evident underneath the tight black tee shirt he was wearing. Paired with his loose fitting, faded jeans, he was beautiful. I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me. He introduced himself to me, and we started up a conversation, just like that. He and I never had a problem talking about things. It was like we just...clicked.

We went on several dates after that, and 4 months in, he told me he loved me. I loved him with every fiber of my being, and I knew that he was 'The One'. The two years that we spent together were the best of my life. Apparently I was the only one happy, though. 'I just don't understand,' I sobbed. 'I thought he was going to propose! He never gave me any reason to believe anything was wrong. Things were great, and then all of a sudden, they weren't.' Emmett and Rosalie just looked pissed. Emmett was sitting on the other side of me, and when Alice pulled back, he rubbed his hand up and down my back. It was comforting, and I apprecieted him being there. 'Bella, I'll talk to him, find out what's going on. Surely he just had a shitty day and said something he didn't mean,' Emmett hedged. That was the last thing I wanted. If anyone was going to talk to him, it would be me, and that certainly wasn't going to happen. I was not about to beg him to stay with me when that was so clearly not what he wanted. Rosalie stood up and started pacing around in my living room. 'What the fuck is wrong with him! Who dates someone for two years and then decides, almost overnight, that they want something different? Alice did you know anything about him moving?' Rosalie looked at Alice menacingly and crossed her arms.

'I knew that he was interviewing for a job out there, but I assumed he had already spoken with you, Bella. I had no idea that he had been offered the job and that he was moving. Alone. I'm so sorry,' she said, in a saddened tone. I could tell that she was just as hurt that she had been left out of the loop. Obviously it was a little different though, because she would still see him. Still keep in contact with him. Still hear, 'I love you' from him. At the realization that I would never hear that again, I broke down into a fresh round of tears.

6 Months Later:

The first few months after Edward left were devastating. I have never heard from him to this day. I ended up taking two weeks personal leave from work. Maybe it was a little dramatic, and I know I wasn't handling the break-up very well. I mean, who would? We were together for a long time and he ripped my heart out. Besides, I didn't think I could handle being at work, editing romance novels, without completely losing it. Even now, it was difficult, but the good thing is that we have a new girl at work that was basically hired to help me when I got overwhelmed and I just shoved those off on her. I basically avoided any movies that had love stories, or any TV shows of the like. I went to work, went home, ate dinner alone, took a shower, and went to bed where I would generally cry myself to sleep. Rose and Alice tried to get me to go out, but I just didn't feel like it. I wasn't ready to meet anyone new, and it hurt me to be around Rose and Emmett, and Alice and her husband, Jasper. They were happy. They had the ones they loved. And while I knew that they didn't throw that in my face intentionally, it still kind of felt like it. I was just the fifth wheel.

It was at work one day when I got news that would make me wish I had called in. Or quit. Mike called me into his office for an impromptu meeting. 'Please have a seat, Bella. I have some great news for you,' Mike said. Great news, yeah right. Great news for me would be Edward showing up on my doorstep, apologizing and begging me to take him back. 'Oh, okay,' I replied, trying to fake a smile. 'As you know, we've got a few other offices opening up around the country. The one in New York is doing very well, and we've decided to open up one in Chicago,' he said as he took a seat behind his desk. My breath hitched. Chicago? Where HE was? 'Anyway, you are the best editor that we have. The New York office had a little trouble with hiring good editors, and after hiring and firing about 15 people, I think they finally have who they need. We've decided to plan a little smarter with this new office, and since you are our very best editor, we want you to go and hire editors for the new office. I know it's a lot to ask, but you will be paid your regular salary, plus a very nice bonus at the end of the year, and your hotel accomodations as well as a rental car will be provided by us.' I just sat there with my mouth partially open. I had no idea how to respond to this. 'Um, well, that sounds like a wonderful opportunity. Are you sure you want me to go? Surely there is someone else that would be better for that,' I said, hoping he would agree. 'No, absolutely not. I think you would be the very best, and the other partners agree. We want you to go, if you'll accept. Please, Bella, we really need your expertise out there.' Mike gave me a pleading look, and I couldn't say no. 'Well, okay. When do I leave?' I thought Mike was going to jump out of his chair and do a little happy dance when I said yes. 'Two weeks from today. Now, we'll give you the Thursday and Friday off before you leave, and your flight will leave on a Saturday morning. That way, you'll have a few nights, and all day Sunday to get settled in and be ready to go Monday morning. Thanks so much Bella, this is going to be a wonderful thing. I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed that you haven't quite been yourself lately, so hopefully getting away for a little bit will be just what you need,' he said with a smile.

Yeah, just what I need. To go to the city where the only man I ever truly loved, is at. 'You're welcome, Mike. I just hope that I can live up to your expectations,' I said. We both stood up and he reached across the desk to shake my hand. 'I know you'll be wonderful, Bella. Like I said, you're the best!' I turned to leave his office and when I got back to my desk, I let out a heavy sigh. This wouldn't be so bad, would it? I needed a chat with my girls, so I sent both Alice and Rose a text, telling them to meet at my apartment at 7 tonight.

Chicago is a big city. The chances of me running into him are slim to none. Right?


	3. A New Day

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and alerts. You guys make me feel awesome! Sometimes I feel like I have so many ideas swimming around in my head and I just can't get them out onto paper (well, you know what I mean), but I feel like I'm actually getting somewhere on this story. I had issues when I posted the last chapter, which is why there is a lack of an author's note, and the handy dandy disclaimer of 'I don't own Twilight', etc...blah, blah, blah. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy and that you stick with me through this. I promise we'll get somewhere with this and I'm a HEA kinda girl, by the by. **

**I don't have a beta reader, so please excuse any mistakes I may have made.  
**

**Ciao! Kimmy  
**

* * *

I got to Chicago in the middle of the afternoon on a bright Saturday morning in August. The temperature was supposed to get pretty hot today, so I was glad that I chose to wear a pair of khaki shorts and a tee shirt with some flip flops. I was nervous to be here in Chicago. I had only been here once before when I was younger when my parents wanted to take a cross-country road trip. Yeah, that was a blast. I love my parents, really, I do. Sometimes, however, they make me want to run into oncoming traffic. They bicker about the smallest things, but maybe that's what has kept them together for so long. They never let stuff bottle up until they end up exploding at each other, and they've been happily married now for 35 years. They were married for 8 years before having me but I think that was good for them. They had the opportunity to get settled into their careers and get a home set up before I came along. My dad works as a detective in Seattle, and my mother is a high-school English teacher. They don't make a ton of money, but they are comfortable enough to take a nice vacation every few years. I never wanted for anything as a child and there was so much love in our household that even if we were homeless, I don't think it would have mattered. They were humble, loving people, and I was blessed to have them.

The airport was very busy today, and I had no idea where I was going. I have never had a good sense of direction, and I ended up having to stop and ask three different people where I needed to go. Mike had gotten me all set up for a rental car, and they made reservations for me at the Marriott hotel on Michigan Avenue. I thought Alice was going to pee herself when she found out where I was staying. She said it was smack dab in the middle of all the prime shopping that Chicago has to offer, and it was not too far from Navy Pier, which I definitely was planning on visiting while I was here. I finally made it to pick up my car and once I got my bags from baggage claim and loaded up the nice little SUV I was given, I entered the address to the hotel in the GPS. Newton publishing definitely did not skimp on providing nice things for me while I was out here. Mike said that since I was so willing to pick up and come out here for three weeks, that he wanted me to be completely comfortable. I tried to tell him that I didn't need a vehicle since traffic in downtown Chicago was so horrible and that I would either end up taking a taxi, a bus, or walking everywhere but his response to that was, 'Nonsense! We're sending you out there to do us a huge favor and we want you to have everything you could possibly need, including a vehicle so you don't have to rely on public transportation to get you places.' I was thankful for my job, and the perks were amazing. I had gone shopping right before I left, with Alice and Rose in tow of course, because I had gotten comfortable and kind of lax at work. Not that I was a slob, mind you, but I ususally ended up wearing a dressy skirt with some flats and a button-up blouse. I wanted to look professional, but with style and I didn't want to come across as stuffy or cold. With the help of my girls, I was able to find some very nice clothing, along with some amazing new heels. I couldn't wait to wear those babies.

I finally made it to the hotel and got up to my room, I was exhausted. I decided I would unpack my things later and I fell face-first onto the bed. When I opened my eyes again, I realized the sun was going down and that I had fallen asleep for a while. I pulled myself off the bed and stretched my sore muscles. Sitting on an airplane for so long, then sitting again in a vehicle definitely took it's toll on my body. Or maybe it's because I was getting old. I know 27 isn't old, but some days it sure feels like it. I was kind of hungry, but I didn't have a chance to really look at what was available around me so I decided to just order room service. Also on my tab from work, thanks to Mike. After my food arrived, I sat myself down on the bed and flipped on the TV. I ended up watching a little bit of 'True Blood', and once I decided I was bored with it, I went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I hadn't unpacked my toiletries yet, so I hadn't really looked at what the bathroom had to offer. The shower and bathtub were one, but the tub was huge and had these amazing jets in it. I was so trying this out tonight. I would have to make sure I bought some wine because I knew there were going to be nights that I came back from interviewing people and schmoozing, and all I would want to do is let Calgon take me away.

I unpacked my things and started the water. I pulled my hair up into a bun, deciding that I would just shower in the morning and wash it then. Tonight, I was just concerned about taking a nice, relaxing bath. An hour later, I pulled my pruned body out of the water and pulled the plug to let the water drain. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. I got dressed in some pajamas and tucked myself into bed. It was only about nine-thirty, but I was tired, and even though I took a nap, I was ready for bed. Tomorrow, I would spend the day exploring Michigan Avenue and getting myself familiar with the Windy City.

I woke up Sunday to rain. Fabulous. I had hopes of walking around downtown but that clearly wasn't going to happen this morning. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After I was done in there, I came and made up the bed. Yes, I realize that they have housekeeping, but I always make my bed. Old habits die hard, and even though I knew that someone would come along to make it look much nicer than I just had, I couldn't leave the bed a mess. I pulled out some clothes for the day, just a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a flowing, off the shoulder blouse that was a deep shade of blue. I paired that with some sparkly cream colored flats. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I decided I wasn't going to mess with my hair much since I would have to do it for the next five days and ended up just throwing it into a messy bun. By the time I had gotten ready, the rain had stopped, thankfully. I checked the weather on my phone and it looked like the skies would be clear for the rest of the day. It was still early, so I decided to head out and see what kind of trouble I could get myself into. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and grabbed my ID, my debit card, and a few dollars and was on my way out the door. When I walked out onto the sidewalk, I stopped and just looked around. It was bustling, even for a Sunday, and something about the city made me smile. Seattle was pretty busy, but there was just something different about Chicago. I had no idea where anything was, so I randomly asked some woman that walked by if there was a place to get a quick breakfast around here. She laughed and said there was a Starbucks on every corner, literally - this lady wasn't joking, and told me about a Dunkin' Donuts around the way. I chose the latter and grabbed myself a steaming hot cup of coffee and a chocolate covered donut. There's no better way to start the day than with caffeine and sugar.

I spent the rest of my morning walking up and down Michigan Avenue, just taking in the sights and shops. I spent way too much money, but I figured with the bonus I was going to get for coming out here, it would end up being alright. I just about passed out when I walked into the two-story Victoria's Secret. I bought some amazing bra and panty sets. They were all sexy and lacy, and I couldn't wait to wear them. Not that I had anyone to wear them for anymore, but I could at least wear them under my clothes at work and feel sexy, and powerful. By noon, I was ready to be done shopping, and I was starving. I stopped in at a little corner grocery store I found, and they had a nice little salad bar. I got a delicious looking lunch, and took it with me back to my hotel room. The rest of the afternoon was spent in my hotel room relaxing in pajamas and pulling some files together so I could get some work done. Mike told me that Jessica, the girl hired to help me, could take on most of my work while I was gone and that the rest would be dispersed to other editors, but I still wanted to do some of it. I enjoyed my job, and it didn't feel like work at all.

All too soon, it was time to get ready for bed. I had to be at the new office tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. Mike had already set up some interviews by phone and I was meeting with them in person starting at eight. I wanted to get there early so I could meet some of the people that have already been hired, as well as get my temporary office set up. I was nervous about tomorrow. I wanted so badly to do a good job, and I had never really interviewed people before, but I had worked as a manager at a sporting goods store when I was college, so I felt confident that I could hire people that I knew would do well. I snuggled up into bed and turned off the lamp. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day, so I wanted to get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
